Question: If $x \dagger y = 3y+2$ and $x \oplus y = x+4y$, find $5 \oplus (-2 \dagger -2)$.
First, find $-2 \dagger -2$ $ -2 \dagger -2 = (3)(-2)+2$ $ \hphantom{-2 \dagger -2} = -4$ Now, find $5 \oplus -4$ $ 5 \oplus -4 = 5+(4)(-4)$ $ \hphantom{5 \oplus -4} = -11$.